Daddy's Little Girl
by Amelia DuGrey
Summary: An AU story... what if, instead of Lorelai taking Rory, Christopher had? What if someone could actually take Lorelai’s place? Strange... yes, I know, just thought I’d try it. NEW: CHAPTERS 3 & 4 UPLOADED!
1. A Look At My Life

Daddy's Little Girl

By Amelia DuGrey

SUMMARY:

An AU story... what if, instead of Lorelai taking Rory, Christopher had? What if someone could actually take Lorelai's place? Strange... yes, I know, just thought I'd try it.

  
  
  
  


December, 1985

"Lor, just give me Rory." Christopher Hayden was fed up. His

girlfriend, Lorelai Gilmore, had just tried to run with their daughter again.

"Chris, no. I'm keeping her," Lorelai said, guarding the baby's cradle.

"What does she look like to you, an animal? You can't give her a stable life. Both of our parents agree, now hand her over."

"Never." 

That was it. Lorelai's parents, Emily and Richard, restrained her while he took his young daughter, Lorelai Leigh, out of the cradle and out of Lorelai Gilmore's life.

  
  


September, 2001 - 16 Years Later

"Daddy? Are you here?" Lorelai Leigh Hayden walked into the Hartford mansion that she, her father, and her step-mother Alexandra shared.

  
  


"Rory?"

  
  


"Alex, is that you? Where are you?"

  
  


"Study."

  
  


"Stay there, one second." Rory had never met her real mother. She had lived alone with her father until she was 10, when he and Alexandra had gotten married. Luckily, Christopher wasn't like some of her friend's fathers... he hadn't insisted that she like Alex, he had just requested that she respect her. It had worked for 7 years, and they were all happy with the arrangements.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Hey Alex." Her step-mother was stunning. Before she had married Christopher, she had been a model. She was 5'9", with stylish blonde hair. They had the type of relationship every mother and daughter envied. They were never mother and daughter, always friends.

  
  


"Hi Rory... you'll never guess who called."

  
  


"Who?"

  
  


"Do you remember the DuGrey's son... Tris.... no, Dris.... that would never work... Chris?"

  
  


"Not Tristan."

  
  


"Yes Tristan."

  
  


"Oh my god!!!! Did he say what he wanted?"

  
  


"No... call him. Do you need the number?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"694-2302"

  
  


"Thanks.... I'm gonna go call him..... I'm calling a DuGrey.... AHHH!"


	2. Where Do I Belong?

Daddy's Little Girl

By Amelia DuGrey

Chapter 2 - Where Do I Belong?

I promise some Trory interaction in this chapter... be it a phone call or whatever.

  
  


"Call! Call!"

  
  


"Alex....."

  
  


"Call!"

  
  


"You're acting like a toddler.... I'm gonna tell Dad and he's gonna take away your barbies missy!" I said jokingly.

  
  


"Oh no.... anything but the barbies!" Alex said sarcastically. "I don't want to lose my bimbo-like role models!"

  
  


"You be good!"

  
  


"Just call him!"

  
  


"Go away and I will!"

  
  


"Fine."

  
  


ring... ring... ring...

  
  


"Hello?" One of the DuGrey butlers answered.

  
  


"Hi. Is Tristan there?"

  
  


"May I ask who is speaking?"

  
  


"Lorelai Hayden."

  
  


"Please wait. Master DuGrey will be on the phone momentarily."

  
  


"Thank you." Evil butlers... making nice with their momentarily talk... bah humbug....

  
  


"Miss Hayden?"

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Master DuGrey is currently occupied, however, he will call you back. May I have a number that you can be contacted at?" I'll bet ya 10 to 1 he's probably doing something 'unspeakable' with his flavour of the week in his room....

  
  


"Of course. 694-2039."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"And the verdict is???"

  
  


"Not there."

  
  


"Darn... even though I was eavesdropping.... 'Master DuGrey will be on the phone momentarily'. Could Jeeves be any snootier?"

  
  


"Alex, we have a Jeeves, remember? His name is Alfred and he brings us coffee in the morning and then you routinely declare your love for him because of his coffee bringing talents, even though Dad is right beside you."

  
  


"Have I mentioned how much I like Alfred lately?"

  
  


"You just did."

  
  


"Evil child."

  
  


"Jeez Alex, don't you have to go to work or something... it's not the weekend."

  
  


"I took the day off."

  
  


"I'm going to Louise's."

  
  


"Didn't your dad explicitly tell you to stay away from her?"

  
  


"No." or definitely yes

  
  


"Okay... get out of my hair."

  
  


"Bye Alex."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


It was strange. I had known Alex forever, she worked with my dad at his law firm, and she had acted like my mother from day one, but something was wrong. We used to have an amazing bond... we usually finished each others sentences. But now, we were drifting apart...

  
  


The therapist my dad had insisted that I see when he married Alex said I needed to see my real mother. And that it was only natural. Not that I had any idea who she was. Whenever I asked dad or Alex, they just skirted around the question. All I knew know was that Alex had adopted me when she and dad got married, so I technically was her daughter. All I really and truly knew about my self was my name - Lorelai Leigh Hayden.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


I hung out with Louise for a while at her house. Then some guys from Chilton showed up and we went to one of the new clubs in Hartford. When we got there, we just flirted with the security guys and they let us in. We had a couple of martinis at the bar. I turned around and bumped into Tristan.

  
  


"Rory?" He sounded surprised to see me.

  
  


"Oh, hi Tristan."

  
  


"Why are you here?"

  
  


"Oh, Micheal and Sean came with us."

  
  


"With us?"

  
  


"Louise is out somewhere with Micheal."

  
  


"I see. So, has your mom started planning your deb yet?" Tristan asked.

  
  


"She's not my mother." I snapped at him.

  
  


"Okay..."

  
  


"Just because I live with her doesn't mean that she's my mother. My father just happened to marry her and then she adopted me so that she could feel like she had some sense of belonging in my life."

  
  


"Bitter anyone?"

  
  


"Hey Lorelai." Sean came up behind me and put his arms around me.

  
  


"Hi Sean. And don't forget, it's not Lorelai... only my grandparents call me that." I turned around and kissed him, hoping that maybe Tristan would get a bit jealous.


	3. It's A Screwed Up Life For Me

Daddy's Little Girl

By Amelia DuGrey

Chapter 3 - It's A Screwed Up Life For Me

  
  


It worked (duh). It took about five minutes, and when Sean was finally finished with my neck....

  
  


I don't think that in the 16 years I have known Tristan, I have EVER seen him that shocked.... it was.... fun.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Rory, are you done now?"

  
  


"Yeah, sorry Tristan... one second."

  
  


I quickly turned to Sean and told him to be a good boy and go find Louise and Micheal so we could head home... and then focused on Tristan again.

  
  


"You were saying....."

  
  


"I asked if Alexandra had started planning your deb yet."

  
  


"And then I freaked."

  
  


"Yeah"

  
  


"K, sorry... yeah, she has.... The gardeners hate us right now because she has them installing a freaking forest in the backyard. Ponds, light-up trees, fountains, the whole enchilada." I said sarcastically.

  
  


"Sounds like fun."

  
  


"It is... she's taking me to the dressmaker this weekend, I couldn't talk my way out of it."

  
  


"I guess not. So, is Sean going to be your escort, or do you still need one?" Tristan asked.

  
  


"I wanted Sean to be, but Alex didn't approve, so I still need one."

  
  


"Well, if your desperate, let me know. I had to do something like 6 this month alone, so I'm pretty good at it," he offered.

  
  


"I'll keep that in mind.... there's a sight I'd love to see.... you in tails," I snickered.

  
  


"Well, keep hoping."

  
  


Just as the conversation was starting to become interesting, up came Louise and the guys.

  
  


"Ror, are ya ready to go home yet."

  
  


"Yeah, let's go. Bye Tristan, see you Saturday."

  
  


"Saturday?"

  
  


"Yeah, remember, your family is coming over for dinner."

  
  


"Oh, yeah. Bye."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The drive home was silent, except for Louise's constant moaning (she was drunk) and the guy's occasional mindless chatter about a cool car they had seen.

  
  


They finally dropped me off, and I realized that the lights in the foyer were on... that meant two things: one, my dad was home, and two, he and Alex were waiting up for me. Bad news. I faced the inevitable and walked up the path to the front door. Before I could get my keys out, there was my dad, opening up the door, looking pissed, drunk, and tired. Really bad news.

  
  


"Where have you been all night Lorelai?"

  
  


"Out. It's not like you care Christopher. You never have."

  
  


"That's not true.... Go to your room, your grounded. One month." He ordered, and then promptly stormed off.

  
  


"What? Alex, please!" I pleaded.

  
  


"Rory, I'm sorry. Go upstairs, I'll talk to him, but for now, be good. The DuGreys are coming for dinner tomorrow, well, actually today since it's 2 am, be good, since your dad needs this merger to go through, and maybe it can be shortened. I'll see you in the morning."

  
  


"Night Alex." As I walked past her up the stairs, I gave her a hug and whispered 'thank you' in her ear. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A DuGrey Dinner or, A Night In A Torture...

Daddy's Little Girl

By Amelia DuGrey

Chapter 4 - A DuGrey Dinner (or, A Night In A Torture Chamber)

  
  


At noon Saturday, I was awake. By then, the menu for that night had been decided, the house had been cleaned, scrubbed, and polished, and preparations for the all-important DuGrey dinner had begun. The menu was six courses. Appetizers (Escargots), Salad (Baby Spinach, Almonds, Strawberries, and an oil dressing), Soup (Cream of Mushroom), Vegetable (Fennel - who eats that stuff.... not me!), Meat (Veal), and Dessert (Creme Brulee). The most repulsive foods known to mankind. Yuck, Yuck, Yuck.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Four hours later, the fighting began when my dad asked to see what I was going to wear and I came out in a corduroy skirt and GAP tank top. Oh, and running shoes. I think Christopher shit himself when he saw that. After I raided Alex's closet, I came up with a black lace see-through cocktail dress. (AN: Think Lauren Graham's SAG dress) and black spike heels. 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


At six o'clock, they arrived... with Tristan in tow. After wine and 'soda', we sat down to dinner, and the fun began.

  
  


It all began with Christopher paying the loving husband and father, and successful businessman. It all went downhill from there. Then, as if the night couldn't get any better, Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey started talking with me.

  
  


"So Lorelai, how are you enjoying Chilton?" He asked.

  
  


"Oh, it's wonderful. It definitely becomes more challenging every year." Gag.

  
  


"And has your mother began planning your debutante party yet?" She asked.

  
  


"Yes, she has. Our gardens are simply heavenly right now." I couldn't believe I was spewing off this crap. Then they finally left me alone, and moved on. 

  
  


Long story short, this lasted until midnight, easy. Around ten, Tristan and I retreated to the 'gardens' and spent some 'quality time' together. One thing - WOW! Are guys allowing to be that good at anything? We walked around for a while, and finally, when we got to the pond, we sat down within a foot of the water and started talking....

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"So.... Rory."

  
  


"Tristan" I replied as cordially of possible, even though I just wanted him to take me on the spot.... he looked soooooo hot tonight

  
  


"I was wondering, what are you doing of Friday?"

  
  


"Depends who's asking. If it's that freak Clive, I'm busy"

  
  


"No it's no Clive... it's me"

  
  


"In all honesty, I'm free."

  
  


"That's great!" All of a sudden, he stood up.

  
  


"Uh, Tristan, are you okay?"

  
  


"Yeah, fine, I was just wondering..." he grabbed my hands and pulled me up with him "What would you do if I did this...." he asked as he grasped my hands.

  
  


"It depends what you were planning to do after" I said, smiling. All of a sudden, he got a devilish grin in his eyes.

  
  


"How about this...." He let go of my hands and grasped my face, kissing my with all his might.... He tasted like cinnamon for some reason... it was yummy. All of a sudden, he abruptly stopped, letting go of me. I lost my balance and fell backwards, right into the pond, screaming as I went down.

  
  


"OH MY GOD... TRISTAN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him in too. We started splashing each other, screaming the whole time. 

  
  


I guess the gardeners heard us and alerted our parents, since they picked that time to show up and order us out of the pond, grounding us for a week each. Oh well, it was worth it!


End file.
